EN EL AZUL PROFUNDO DEL MAR
by adrinag1
Summary: En las paradisiacas Islas Griegas, un joven americano que trabaja mientras hace un recorrido por el mundo, tiene un singular y breve encuentro que marcaría su vida para jamás olvidarlo. Minific presentado en la Guerra Florida 2015.


**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

EN EL AZUL PROFUNDO DEL MAR

Cada año durante los meses de verano, miles de turistas visitan las Islas Griegas en el Egeo. Este Océano de aguas templadas y azules, siempre ha sido como un imán para los viajeros que buscan una aventura diferente, ya que no solamente se pueden disfrutar de las playas, sino que también hay algo para aquellos que quieren tener una cita con el pasado, al caminar y disfrutar de los numerosos sitios arqueológicos de la región.

Para Mayra, una chica entusiasta y con ganas de aprender todo lo relacionado a la historia de la Grecia antigua, estas vacaciones representaban más que meramente un paseo: era la aventura que había estado esperando desde pequeña...aquella que comenzaría cuando leyó por primera vez los libros de mitología y aquellas novelas clásicas como la Iliada y la Odisea.

Así que tomando en cuenta esto y cuando su querida tía Betty le sugirió acompañarla en un crucero que las llevaría por varias de las islas que se alzan en el continuo azul del mar, la joven no lo pensó ni dos veces. Fue de esta manera que después de volar por muchas horas, ambas se embarcarían en el puerto de Piraeus en Atenas en un magnífico crucero que las llevaría por casi dos semanas por las Islas Griegas, Turquía, Tierra Santa y Egipto, para volverse finalmente a Venecia en Italia, al final del recorrido.

Aunque el crucero era majestuoso y ofrecía a sus huéspedes toda clase de comodidades y entretenimiento, Mayra se sentía un poco sola. La querida tía Betty era una mujer mayor que acostumbraba a realizar un viaje por el mundo una vez al año y siendo viuda, la mujer disfrutaba de viajar en grupos con otras personas como ella. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, decidió que quería hacer algo diferente y de inmediato pensó en su sobrina favorita para que fuera su acompañante. Desde que abordaron el barco, la chica se dio cuenta que a excepción de la tripulación, ella era la más joven a bordo...todos los demás pasajeros eran gente mayor, muchos jubilados y aunque habían unas cuantas parejas jóvenes, ellos estaban en sus Lunas de Miel. Fue precisamente por esta razón, no pudo entablar amistad con personas de su edad y con resignación, se dedicaría a hacer amigos entre la tripulación y con gente mayor como lo era su adorada tía.

Sin embargo, muy pronto algo sucedería para cambiar esta monotonía. Sucedió en la mañana en que llegaron a la imponente isla de Santorini, en la madrugada del tercer día de viaje. El día anterior, el capitán había anunciado a todos que llegarían a la bahía en la madrugada, por lo que Mayra quiso despertarse desde muy temprano. Así que ambas mujeres se dedicaron por casi una hora a admirar desde su balcón de la cabina, el amanecer desde la entrada a la bahía que era en realidad la caldera del extinto volcán. Estaban maravilladas con la vista que los colores oscuros de la noche daban paso lentamente al crepúsculo de la mañana...este era en verdad un espectáculo impresionante.

Como la caldera es muy profunda, los barcos no podían atracar en el puerto, así que los navieros desembarcan a sus pasajeros en pequeños botes que los llevaban hasta la ciudad de Thera, al pie del precipicio para luego ser transportados por el funicular hasta la capital de la isla. Esa mañana no sería la excepción y una flotilla de botes ya estaban listos para comenzar a desembarcar a los pasajeros.

No obstante, un par de horas antes de que amaneciera y en el otro lado de la isla, un joven rubio madrugaba. En cuanto su despertador sonó, el somnoliento Albert abría sus ojos para darse cuenta de que aún estaba oscuro, así que prendiendo la luz, iluminó la pequeña habitación en donde se encontraba. El joven viajero había llegado hace menos de un mes a la isla y como se maravilló tanto con el lugar, decidió permanecer ahí por una temporada. Al principio se dedicó a recorrer la isla y todos sus sitios arqueológicos, pero como no había mucho que hacer en un lugar que solamente cobra vida cuando los cruceros llegaban a la bahía, decidió buscar un trabajo temporal. Lo encontró sin problema en una pequeña compañía que se encargaba del transporte de pasajeros que iban y venían de los grandes navíos. Su labor consistía en ser parte de la tripulación que asistía a los incontables viajeros, la mayoría personas mayores y de edad, a ser transportados en un viaje que no duraba arriba de 5 minutos.

Parecería ser una tarea fácil, pero como los barcos atracaban desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer, éste era un trabajo duro. Sin embargo, a Albert esto no le importaba, ya que podía disfrutar de la brisa marina y el sol mientras las personas llegaban y salían. Para él, este era un trabajo placentero y lo realizaba con todo el ánimo posible.

Sucedió que esa mañana en especial, el barco que arribaba necesitaba de varios botes para llevar a un sinnúmero de pasajeros a tierra debido a su gran tamaño, por lo que desde muy temprano, el rubio decidió ir en uno de los primeros que se presentaron a un costado del navío.

Para entonces, Mayra y la tía Betty ya se habían arreglado y estaban terminado de desayunar. Justo cuando aún saboreaban su té matutino, el capitán dio el anuncio de que todo estaba listo para desembarcar y pidió a los pasajeros que irían en las variadas excursiones, que fueran los primeros en presentarse en la cubierta inferior para abordar los botes y ser llevados a la isla.

Al escuchar todo por el altavoz, las dos mujeres tomaron sus bolsos y sombreros para dirigirse a donde les habían indicado. Al acercarse a la escotilla por donde saldrían, ellas tuvieron que hacer fila para esperar su turno. El primer bote lentamente se fue llenando de pasajeros y justo cuando estaban a punto de abordar, les indicaron que éste ya estaba lleno y las mujeres tuvieron que esperar por el segundo.

Sin embargo, al ser las primeras en abordar, Mayra contuvo la respiración al ver que un atlético y broceado joven le extendía la mano para ayudarla abordar. Justo cuando esos intensos ojos color cielo se encontraran con los de ella, algo singular y único los envolvió a ambos. Por lo general, Albert se topaba con personas mayores y las pocas jóvenes que había, iban tomadas de la mano por los recién desposados novios...pero en esta ocasión, mirar a una bella y dulce jovencita, lo dejaría paralizado y sin habla. Al momento de tomar su mano, las miradas se cruzaron y por un instante ambos fueron suspendidos en el tiempo, envueltos en un mundo propio.

No fue sino hasta que una voz los sacó de su embeleso, que tanto ella como él, desviaron con timidez sus miradas hacia a un lado. Entonces él reaccionó al volverse a mirar a la mujer que le hablaba y que lo sacó de sus pensamientos,  
-¿Podría ayudarme, jovencito?...por favor.-  
-Claro, disculpe- respondería él mientras la tía Betty estiraba la mano para que la ayudara, y miraba todo con cierta diversión.  
-No se preocupe- le respondió ella con un guiño para desconcierto de él.

Así que después de ayudarla a abordar y mientras continuaba asistiendo a los demás pasajeros, el rubio se volvería a mirar con curiosidad a la chica que para entonces se había aventurado a caminar sobre la cubierta superior del bote para alejarse abochornada por el encuentro, al tiempo que trataba de distraerse con la magnífica vista que el inmenso barco a un costado, le ofrecía.

Conforme los pasajeros fueron subiendo, Albert miraría con interés su alrededor para ver si alguien más acompañaba a Mayra, grande fue su sorpresa al solamente distinguir que era la misma anciana que le había hablado, la que se colocó a su lado y que ahora le sonreía pícaramente mientras la chica estaba distraída enfocando su cámara para tomar algunas fotos. Al notar esto, respiró aliviado...tal vez había una oportunidad de que ella estuviese sola y que únicamente la mujer, que parecía ser su madre, la acompañara.

Mientras tanto, la tía Betty se divertía con lo ocurrido y se le ocurrió que esta sería la ocasión perfecta para que su sobrina hiciera amistad con ese atractivo joven,  
-Mayra, ¿qué opinas del joven rubio que nos ayudó a subir al bote?- preguntó sin rodeos.  
-...- la chica que se encontraba enfocando para tomar fotos, bajó en ese momento su cámara y volvió a mirar a su querida tía -¿a quién te refieres?- preguntó nerviosa.  
-Ay mi querida niña, no creas que no vi como mirabas al joven de allá- dijo señalando en dirección de Albert.

Con las mejillas totalmente encendidas, la chica se giró entonces para mirar a donde su tía le señalaba y para su sorpresa, se encontraría nuevamente con esos cielos que parecían estar mirándola con interés, mientras continuaba ayudando a los demás pasajeros. Embobada con la sonrisa que entonces él le dedicaba, la anciana comentó,  
-¿Verdad que es muy guapo?...me pregunto si es griego...-  
-¡Qué cosas dices!- exclamó la chica desviando la mirada, ya que para entonces el bote había terminado de abordar a los paseantes y se disponían a ir al puerto.

A continuación, la tripulación se alistó para partir y en cuestión de minutos el bote se encontraba ya navegando hacia su destino. El paisaje era increíble debido al intenso color azul de las aguas en la profunda caldera, que contrastaba con los grises y ocres de la isla misma. Embelesada con esta vista, la joven no se dio cuenta de que el rubio se fue acercando hacia ellas y en cuanto Mayra lo notó, el nerviosismo se fue apoderando de ella y empezó a juguetear nerviosa con el sombrero que tenía en la mano.

Debido a que ya estaban próximos al puerto, Albert no tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con ella por lo que solamente pasaría a su lado para detenerse por un breve instante frente a las mujeres y sonreírle a la chica...la Tía Betty estaba más que complacida,  
-Parece ser que le gustas, hija. Cuando bajemos, no seas tímida y habla con él.-  
-¿Y qué le digo?, apenas y sé unas cuantas palabras en griego.-  
-Tal vez hable inglés...o mejor aún, ¡español!-  
-Pero...-  
-Nada de peros, Mayra, en verdad que no te entiendo...ese muchacho parece sacado de una de esas historias mitológicas: atlético, alto, rubio y broceado...para mí, ¡parece un verdadero dios griego! Mi niña, no desaproveches la oportunidad...-

En ese momento, Mayra se volvió para mirar a Albert que para entonces estaba de espaldas y se dedicó a contemplarlo por unos instantes, admirando cómo su rubia cabellera al hombro era mecida por el viento... en verdad que era todo lo que ella siempre había deseado físicamente en un hombre. Como sostenía su cámara en las manos, estuvo tentada a tomarle una foto y preservar por siempre ese mágico momento, pero tuvo que desistir de sus intenciones porque para entonces ya habían llegado al puerto.

Como ambas se encontraban en la cubierta superior, tuvieron que esperar a que buena parte de los demás bajaran y cuando llegó su turno, la chica sentía con emoción cómo su corazón palpitaba al ver que nuevamente ese joven rubio ayudaba a las personas a bajar...tendría una nueva oportunidad de estar cerca de él y de volver a tomar su mano.

Sin embargo, cuando fue su turno para bajar, la anciana lo haría primero y justo cuando Albert extendía su mano para ayudar a la joven, ella nerviosamente la tomó para a toda prisa bajar el escalón que estaba de por medio entre el bote y tierra...y para la desilusión de todos, le agradeció al rubio su ayuda sin siquiera mirarlo y luego tomó la mano de otro hombre que la ayudaba a pisar firme en el puerto. La Tía Betty que ya estaba abajo miró con desaprobación todo...¡vaya que su sobrina era una desaprovechada!

Las dos se alejaron del puerto muy a pesar de la mirada de reproche de la mujer y Mayra simplemente caminaba hacia donde el grupo que tomaría el tour a las ruinas arqueológicas de Thera y a la encantadora ciudad de Io, las esperaba. Antes de abordar el mini-autobus, la chica se volvió una vez más a ver hacia el puerto y desde ahí vio a Albert quien todavía la miraba con interés... desde que bajaron y se alejó con el grupo, él no le había quitado la mirada de encima.

Al notar que esos cielos seguían contemplándola, ella simplemente sonrío y antes de abordar el transporte, pudo ver con claridad que él levantaba la mano para despedirse. Al subir, ella de inmediato buscó un asiento cerca de la ventanilla para poder seguirlo con la mirada,  
-Es un joven muy encantador...no entiendo la razón de tu timidez, Mayra. Mírate ahora, no puedes dejar de verlo...-  
-¡Ay, Tía!- exclamaría ella con un suspiro justo cuando el autobús arrancaba y ya se alejaba por unos de los sinuosos caminos del acantilado que los llevaría a la cima; para entonces, ya no pudo distinguirlo más.  
-Insisto, debiste haberle hablado...y quién sabe, tal vez hasta te hubiera invitado a salir.-  
-¡Pero qué cosas dices!...¿invitado?, ¿a qué hora?...¡si tenemos ahora el tour y el barco zarpa al atardecer!-  
-Te recuerdo que nuestro tour termina en la tarde y tenemos tiempo libre antes de que el barco abandone la isla...un par de horas hubieran sido suficientes para conocerse, ¿no lo crees?-  
-Eres imposible, Tía...salir con alguien que no conozco y que tal vez no hable mi idioma...-

Al notar la negación de su sobrina, la Tía Betty suspiró derrotada. La chica era en verdad muy poco romántica y por lo visto, demasiado tímida. Así que para no seguir alegando más en el tema, finalizaría diciendo,  
-Escúchame bien, hija. La vida nos da muy pocas veces las oportunidades para que podamos alcanzar aquello que tanto deseamos. Nunca se sabe, tal vez ese muchacho hubiera sido un posible candidato para ti...jamás debes cerrarte a las situaciones que se te presentan. No creas que no vi cómo ambos se veían, esa conexión que ambos tuvieron, se da raramente en la vida.-  
-Pero...- quiso alegar la joven, pero no encontró las palabras para defenderse. Su querida tía, en efecto, tenía la razón.

Así que sin más, las dos se dedicaron toda esa mañana a recorrer el museo arqueológico de la Pompeya del Egeo: las ruinas de Akrotiri. Este lugar, como aquél en Nápoles, fue preservado gracias a la erupción del volcán al ser cubierta por las cenizas; esa misma explosión que ocurrió en la Era del Bronce hace más de 3,600 años y que la destruyó parte de la isla, para convertirse en la caldera por donde ahora navegaban los cruceros.

Después de pasar casi toda la mañana en ese lugar, después el grupo se dirigió a uno de los lugares más paradisíacos y hermosos en las Islas Griegas: la ciudad de Io. Este lugar que se pronuncia Ía, es famoso por contar con el más hermoso atardecer en el planeta...mirar cómo el sol se va poniendo en esas aguas de color azul profundo, combinadas con la vista de todas las construcciones en color blanco y azul cielo, es un espectáculo único en el mundo. Además, justo cuando el sol se pone sobre el horizonte, el cielo despejado y limpio, hace que los matices rojizos y naranjas dibujen el más impresionante de los paisajes jamás vistos.

Las mujeres visitaron estos dos lugares y para media tarde retornarían a Thera para disfrutar de su tiempo libre antes de abordar el último bote que las llevaría de regreso al barco, y luego zarpar hacia su siguiente destino en Turquía. Tanto Mayra como la Tía Betty, recorrieron sin prisa las estrechas calles que estaban llenas de tiendas y restaurantes. Ya casi al final de su estadía y después de comprar los números regalos que les llevarían a sus familiares y amigos, las dos decidieron sentarse a comer un helado junto al teleférico que las llevaría cuesta abajo y de vuelta al puerto.

Contemplando la hermosa vista de la bahía que ya dibujaba los colores del atardecer, las dos mujeres comentarían sobre todo lo vivido ese día y las muchas experiencias que llevarían para siempre en su memoria. No obstante, la jovencita aún continuaba pensando en esos intensos ojos azules que la hicieron suspirar casi todo el día y continuamente se preguntaba si el muchacho estaría en el bote que las llevara de regreso al barco...en esos momentos, sacudía su cabeza de este pensamiento...¡eso era imposible! Habían muchos botes que iban y venían y sería mucha la coincidencia si se volvieran a ver. Por lo que resignada, terminó de saborear su helado y mirando el reloj, le pidió a su tía que bajaran al puerto, ya que era la hora de regresar.

Ninguna de ellas contaba que para bajar al puerto a esa hora, tendrían que hacer una larga fila debido a que la mayoría de los pasajeros de otros barcos deseaban regresar también al último minuto. Conforme los minutos avanzaban, ellas se sintieron inquietas al pensar que podrían perder el bote...así que en cuento descendieron, ambas casi corrieron para poder alcanzarlo y en sí, fueron las últimas en hacerlo.

Cuál sería su sorpresa que cuando llegaron y el bote estaba a punto de partir, una mano se extendió para ayudarlas con una sonrisa...se trataba de Albert quien las había visto desde que bajaron del teleférico y de inmediato, pidió al encargado que esperara por las dos últimas pasajeras que se apresuraban hacia ellos. Al verlo, Mayra casi se sintió desfallecer, no solamente por el esfuerzo de haber corrido a toda prisa y tratar de ayudar a su tía, sino por el asombro que su presencia le causaba.

Una vez que ellas abordaron, los marinos del barco que estaban ahí para asistir a los pasajeros, abordaron con las mujeres y el bote salió del puerto a toda prisa...eran los últimos y el crucero estaba a la espera de sus pasajeros para poder zarpar.

Mientras estaban sentadas en la cubierta superior, Albert se apresuró a preparar todo para que desembarcar y así se dio un par de minutos para poder subir a verlas. Desafortunadamente para cuando llegó a donde ellas estaban, el bote ya casi llegaba a su destino...no importándole esto, aún así subió y se dirigió a ellas. Cuando quedó frente a las dos, les dijo con una sonrisa,  
-Espero que hayan disfrutado de su paseo por la isla.-  
-Sí...es...hermosa...- respondió Mayra con nerviosismo al descubrir que hablaba inglés.  
-Ojalá y tuviesen tiempo para verla de noche, es un lugar único- agregaría él sonriendo aún más.

Por desgracia, en esos momentos otro marino llamaba a Albert para que le ayudara con las amarras, interrumpiendo los únicos momentos que tuvieron para hablar...ya estaban casi junto al barco y pronto los pasajeros desembarcarían.

Mientras tanto, la joven que lo miraba embobada sostenía con fuerza su cámara y pensando en tomarle una foto, se debatía en hacerlo...no estaba segura de lo que ese varonil y guapo joven pensara de ella si lo hacía,  
"-Si le tomo una foto, tal vez piense que soy una atrevida-" se decía en sus pensamientos.

Entre la disyuntiva de hacerlo o no, el bote ya atracaba junto a la escotilla y después de afianzar las amarras, los pasajeros comenzaron a abordar el crucero. Para esos momentos, la Tía Betty con toda la intención decidió buscar en su bolso su identificación para abordar, tomándose su tiempo y demorándolas por unos minutos. De esta manera, fueron las últimas en bajar.

Todavía debatiéndose entre tomarle una foto o no, Mayra se acercó finalmente a Albert y tomando su mano para poder bajar, solamente se dedicó a sonreírle tímidamente. Pero quien no estaba dispuesto a despedirse de esta manera fue el joven rubio, que al asirla de su mano, le dijo,  
-Aquí viene la más hermosa del crucero...-  
-...- ante estas palabras, la chica abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida ante tal comentario y con la mente totalmente sumida en una confusión, lo único que hizo fue darle las gracias y darse paso rápidamente para subir las escaleras y entrar por la escotilla.

Albert la seguiría entonces con la mirada, confundido pero a la vez complacido por haberse expresado de esta manera...desde que había empezado a trabajar en ese lugar, jamás se había topado con alguien como esa chica y su naturaleza nada tímida, le indicó que lo mejor era sincerarse y decirle abiertamente lo que pensaba de ella.

Luego, se volvería para ayudar a la Tía Betty que para entonces dibujaba una gran sonrisa y al bajar le agradecería diciendo,  
-Disculpa a Mayra, mi sobrina es un tanto tímida pero déjame decirte que la has impresionado mucho. Ella normalmente es muy sociable, pero se cohibe mucho cuando alguien le gusta...- y diciendo esto, bajó tranquilamente para entonces dirigirse a la escotilla y desde ahí se volvió para mirar al joven que aún estaba como ido por aquellas palabras que había escuchado.

En cuando la mujer entró en el barco, su sobrina la aguardaba impaciente en la recepción y cuando se encontró con ella, la Tía le diría sin rodeos,  
-Pero, ¿qué esperas, hija?...¿porqué no vas a la cubierta para despedirte de él?-  
-...- la chica la miraría asombrada por unos instantes y dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, salió corriendo sin responder nada, dejando a su Tía con una gran sonrisa.

Al salir a la cubierta, Mayra buscó entonces con la mirada el pequeño barco de Albert entre los muchos que se hallaban a un costado...y de inmediato pudo distinguirlo entre todos...él estaba ahí, colocado en la parte de arriba, también buscándola con la mirada. De alguna manera ambos supieron que se verían una última vez para decirse adiós.

En esos momentos el barco anunciaba con su silbato que estaba por zarpar y los dos supieron que el momento de despedirse había llegado. El primero en hacerlo fue Albert y alzando su mano, la agitó varias veces para despedirse de la chica que le había alegrado no sólo el día, sino el viaje mismo que realizaba por el mundo. Al notar esto, Mayra no quiso quedarse atrás y comenzó agitar su brazo y sombrero, totalmente emocionada para despedirse de quien había dejado una grata memoria de este viaje en su corazón.

Lentamente, el gran barco comenzó a navegar y el pequeño bote comenzó a alejarse, quedando atrás mientras las miradas siguieron clavadas la una en la otra hasta que se perdieron en la distancia. La chica se quedaría en la cubierta, hasta que momentos después, lo perdió totalmente de vista en lo oscuro del atardecer. Ninguno de los dos jóvenes estaba seguro de lo que había sucedido ese día, probablemente como la Tía Betty lo había dicho antes, se había formado entre ellos una conexión muy especial que muy pocas veces se da en la vida.

Tal vez esta conexión fue una tan profunda, que el destino mismo decidiera darles a ambos en el futuro, una nueva oportunidad de reencontrase...y ojalá en esa ocasión, estuviera en manos de Mayra el no dejar que su timidez la hiciera perder de nuevo de un encuentro, uno en el que en verdad se llegaran a conocer.

No obstante e independientemente de lo que sucediera después, esta joven jamás olvidaría a aquel muchacho que conoció en tan memorable viaje...tanta sería la emoción que esos momentos le causaron, que el resto del paseo le pareció vacío y sin emociones. Aún después de haber regresado a casa y con el paso de los días, Mayra conservaba fresca en su memoria aquellos gentiles y hermosos cielos que conoció en una isla remota y apartada. Muchas veces se recriminó el no haberle tomado una fotografía, pero no importaba, él siempre estaría presente en su mente y jamás sería olvidado...lo recordaría junto a las aguas de un azul y profundo mar.


End file.
